Cruel
by Aveline Archer
Summary: *ONE SHOT* I bent down to press my lips softly into hers. A short sigh parted her lips as I leaned up; her eyelids flickering close as she quietly passed. "I loved you too." I whispered. - During a robbery Jem comes across an old friend being tortured by one of his crew, he tries to save her, even if it's only with his words.


**A/N – **_I stole this from my Harry Potter story – Born To Die and reworked it for Jem. I think it's dark and depressing. This is a one shot – meaning this is all you're getting…unless I feel the need to make it into a full on story, which I don't. So thanks for reading._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but OC's) and make zero profit from this. This is fiction. **

* * *

**Cruel.**

"He's fuckin' disappeared with the bank manager!"

"Who?" I snapped waving the barrel of my AX47over the crowd as I glanced over my shoulder at my crew cleaning out the vault.

"Who did ya think?"

"Fuck."

I abandoned my post ignoring the incoherent mutterings from our hostages lying spread out over the tiled floor. I quietly moved with military precision up a staircase and into the narrow corridor that led to the bank manager's office.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection within a picture frame and was surprised by how much I'd aged since being released from prison the year before. I'd been in a windowless concrete cell for eight years, after shooting a stupid kid in the head. He'd threatened my best friend, and paid the price with his life. Now I worked for the Florist and a cause I didn't really believe in, I liked the money and the thrill but I was beginning to think it wasn't worth going back to prison for.

A high pitch scream echoed along the corridor causing my fingers to grasp my AX47 tightly. I quickly moved along the corridor, noticing the door right at the end was open. Another scream filled the corridor, an unmistakable laugh following.

"Motha' fucka'." I muttered under my breath.

I entered the office discovering a woman lying half-conscious on the desk, her crisp white shirt ripped open to reveal her bra and Paddy, without his mask standing over her. His bloodied knife flashed in the stray beam of sunlight cutting through the blinds at the nearest window.

"What the fuck man?"

The slender brunette casually glanced at me, his lips stretching into a sinister grin. "Ya just in time, I'm gonna show this bitch what pain is,"

My blue eyes grew wide as he lazily ran the tip of the knife over her lightly tanned flesh, leaving a bloody trail. I stepped forward as he plunged the knife into her side. A strangled scream ripped from her lips as her back arched off the desk. I pulled the trigger, watching my bullets connect with his flesh and send him crashing into the nearest wall, gurgling on a mouthful of his own blood.

I moved towards the desk as the woman's watery brown eyes stared up at me. The small hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. I knew the fallen beauty.

I tugged off my mask revealing myself to my childhood friend. "Alanna?"

"J-Jem," her lips fluttered. "H-he tortured me."

I looked her over noticing her simple black skirt was torn and bloodied in several places. Her feet were bare and one ankle was lying limp, broken and useless. She raised a trembling hand so her cold fingers could touch my face, lingering a moment on my lips as I pressed a hand against her wound.

"Did you get my letters?"

"Every one. They kept me from losing my mind." I admitted lightly kissing her fingertips. "I didn't see you before,"

"He grabbed me from behind, after I unlocked the vault." She whispered not letting her gaze drift from mine.

I gently brushed a fallen strand of brown hair off her face with my free hand, seeing the life in her eyes begin to dim. Her breathing was becoming shallow and I didn't know how to help the girl that stole my heart, the one that got away years before.

"Stay with me," I murmured as her hand sluggishly fell back to her side.

"I-I should've told you…" The corners of her dry lips curved slightly as she spoke. "I loved you Jem."

I bent down to press my lips softly into hers. A short sigh parted her lips as I leaned up; her eyelids flickering close as she quietly passed.

"I loved you too." I whispered.


End file.
